yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Normal Monster Deck
A Normal Monster Deck, or Normalcy Deck, is a deck that takes advantage of the cards that benefit, and the benefits of, Normal Monsters. Especially concerning the released Strike of Neos' "Gene-Warped Warwolf", Normalcy decks have never been as formidable as back when Effect Monsters were quite rare. Normal Monsters are an archtype all their own, with their support cards granting them extraordinary effects over real Effect Monsters. Most Normal decks are built as Beatdown Decks, as most Effect Monsters cannot compete with the high attack power of these monsters. Your monsters have no abilities of their own, but there are plenty of Spell and Trap Cards, and a few Effect Monster Cards, that can make up for that. Not all cards used in Normal Monster Beatdown Decks need to be Normal Monsters, however. Skilled Dark Magician, Slate Warrior, and several other Effect Monsters may also be added. Low Level Normal decks, though, rely on low-powered monsters and cards that allow them to continuously swarm the field, overwhelming the opponent with relatively weak yet deadly-supported monsters. This kind of deck can perform an OTK with The Law of the Normal and Triangle Power or Thousand Energy. As well, although these monsters lack attack strength, they can become even stronger than their beatdown counterparts with Amulet of Ambition, Sword of the Soul-Eater, and Attack of the Cornered Rat. Furthermore, they can still attack while being protected by Gravity Bind, etc. With Strike of Neos' release, an effective combination of Normal and Ritual monsters can be achieved. The Ritual Spell Card, Advanced Ritual Art will allow you to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster in your hand by sending Normal Monsters taken from the deck to the graveyard, as long as the taken monsters are the same level as the monster Ritual Summoned. Furthermore, there are several Ritual monsters specifically geared towards Normal Monsters. The Ritual monster Cú Chulainn the Awakened has the ability to remove Normal Monsters from the game to increase this cards attack by the attack of the removed Monster, until the beginning of your next Standby Phase, Using Normal Monsters such as Blue-Eyes White Dragon or Tri-Horned Dragon can power-up this card to over 3000 Attack points. When the Ritual Monster Lycanthrope does battle damage to the opponent's Life Points, it has the ability to damage the opponent's Life Points by 200 multiplied by the number of Normal Monsters in your Graveyard. Normal Monsters also have good drawing power, with cards like Heart of the Underdog, Common Charity, and Coach Goblin. Another note is that Gemini Monsters can be very useful in this style of deck since they are usually treated as Normal Monster cards, but still have effects at your disposal if needed. Recommended Cards Universal * Amulet of Ambition * Secrets of the Gallant * Common Charity * Backup Soldier * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Justi-Break * Birthright * Skill Drain * Heart of the Underdog * Soul Resurrection * Non-Spellcasting Area and/or Dust Barrier * Cry Havoc! * Symbols of Duty * Coach Goblin * Heat Wave Normal Monster Beatdown Deck Monsters *Gemini Elf *Archfiend Soldier *Sabersaurus *Alien Shocktrooper *Gene-Warped Warwolf *Mad Dog of Darkness *Soul Tiger *Battle Footballer *Insect Knight *Vorse Raider *Skull Dog Marron *Luster Dragon *Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World *Gladiator Beast Andal *Summoned Skull *Frostosaurus *Wingweaver *Cyber-Tech Alligator Spells *Heart of the Underdog *Non-Spellcasting Area *Symbols of Duty *Lightning Vortex *Monster Reincarnation *Two-Man Cell Battle *Order to Charge *Brain Control *Burden of the Mighty *Swing of Memories *Faustian Bargain *Ancient Rules Traps *Skill Drain *Birthright *Common Charity *Justi-Break *Solemn Judgment Level 1/2 Normal Swarm Deck * Atlantean Pikeman * Charcoal Inpachi * Clown Zombie * D.D. Trainer * Emissary of the Afterlife * Mystical Shine Ball * Oppressed People * People Running About * Spirit Caller * Tune Warrior * United Resistance * Water Spirit Spells * Amulet of Ambition * Enchanting Fitting Room * Delta Attacker * Level Limit - Area B * Messenger of Peace * Pride of the Weak * Sword of the Soul-Eater * Triangle Power * The Law of the Normal Traps * Attack of the Cornered Rat * Gravity Bind * Graceful Revival * Huge Revolution * Human-Wave Tactics * Limit Reverse * Justi-Break * Order to Smash * Over Limit * The League of Uniform Nomenclature Normal/Ritual Hybrid Deck * Advanced Ritual Art * Lycanthrope * Cú Chulainn the Awakened Normal Warrior/Beast Warrior Deck Recommended Monsters *Gene-Warped Warwolf *Gladiator Beast Andal *Vorse Raider *Crusader of Endymion *Future Samurai *Gemini Lancer *Dark Blade *Charcoal Inpachi *Beast King Barbaros *Millennium Shield Recommended Spells *Dark Factory of Mass Production *Sogen *Fissure *Heavy Storm *Mystical Space Typhoon *Swords of Revealing Light *The Warrior Returning Alive *Lightning Vortex *Scapegoat Recommended Traps *Birthright *Bottomless Trap Hole *Dark Bribe *Justi-Break *Dimensional Prison *Mirror Force *Negate Attack *Sakuretsu Armor *Skill Drain *Raigeki Break Category:Deck Type